Tu maldita hermana pequeña
by Dryadeh
Summary: Tonks ya no sabía qué hacer para que Charlie Weasley se diera cuenta de a: era una chica, b: no era su maldita hermana pequeña, hasta que se le ocurrió una terapia de choque. Charlie/Tonks. Regalo para Miri


Primero que todo, este fic va a decidado a **Miri**, una de mis mejores amigas desde hace muchos años. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de encontrar una amiga como ella en esta vida. Una amiga con la que puedes hablar absolutamente de todo, que siempre te escucha y con la que te puedes reír. Una amiga dispuesta a leerse tus fics aunque no conozca ni el fandom del que van, a escuchar tus dudas creativas aunque no sepa ni de qué personaje le estás hablando y a permitir que le des un abrazo cada vez que la cruzas por un pasillo. Me gustaría poder arreglar todo con un abrazo esta vez, pero sólo tengo este tonto fic con la esperanza de sacarte al menos una que otra sonrisa. Lo siento por la tardanza. Te quiero.

**Advertencia**: el fic es tontuno, en absoluto serio y producto de muchas venadas mentales.

**Agradecimientos**: a y0misma y a Mia Letters por echarle un ojo y aconsejarme :)

* * *

**Tu maldita hermana pequeña  
**

Hay básicamente tres cosas malas que pueden pasar cuando te gusta un chico:

- Que no sepa ni que existes. (Que ya es bastante malo).

- Que sepa que existes pero no te corresponda. (Drama).

- Que te considere algo así como su hermana pequeña. (Fin del mundo).

Esa, la opción C, la hecatombe, el apocalipsis amoroso, era básicamente la que definía la situación de Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks para los amigos (y enemigos), y cierto pelirrojo de nombre Charlie y apellido Weasley.

El susodicho era un Gryffindor de séptimo curso, particularmente fornido y con tantas pecas en la cara y los brazos como te puedas imaginar. (Te estarás preguntando si también tendrá pecas en otros lugares. Sigue leyendo). Venía de una familia numerosa: tenía un hermano mayor y cinco hermanos menores, entre ellos la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

En cambio, Tonks era hija única y tal vez debido eso no podía entender por qué demonios Charlie había decidido nombrarla su hermana oficiosa. (¿Acaso no tenía ya suficientes hermanos? ¿Era una especie de adicción, la de conseguirse hermanos putativos? ¿Regalaba el Ministerio caramelos explosivos a las familias _muy_ numerosas o qué?).

Sin embargo, por mucho que la irritara, Tonks debía reconocer que eso de tener un "hermano" mayor –aunque sólo fuera dos años mayor -no estaba del todo mal cuando se trataba de ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, cuando tenía un problema, cosa que pasaba a menudo, Charlie acudía al rescate; le traía chocolatinas y regalices de Zonko cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para ir a Hogsmeade y la ayudaba en cualquier asignatura en la que tuviera problemas. Era como tener un guardaespaldas, profesor particular y tienda de golosinas todo en uno.

Pero también tenía sus inconvenientes, (sobreprotección, derecho a supervisar sus compañías y a regañarla cuando lo consideraba necesario), siendo el principal de ellos el hecho innegable de que Charlie no se daba cuenta de que Tonks era una _chica_.

En algún momento, probablemente cuando fue adoptada por el pelirrojo adicto al quidditch y a los dragones, Tonks cayó en la eterna e insalvable categoría de "niña", íntimamente ligada con su ficticia fraternidad. Eso significaba que para Charlie, pensar en ella como una joven de dieciséis años, ósea, alguien del sexo opuesto en edad para fijarse en chicos, chicas, o EN ÉL, le resultaba algo así como una forma de incesto.

Para ser claros: Tonks podría ponerse a bailar una giga completamente desnuda delante de él que sólo lograría que Charlie le dijera un "_Anda, tápate que vas a coger frío_" para después echarle su capa sobre los hombros como si nada. (Y sí, Tonks se había planteado hacerlo en un momento de pura desesperación).

Pero quizás quieras saber primero cómo se conocieron porque tal vez eso lo explique todo. La Tonks de once años era una niña hiperactiva, que hablaba por los codos, tropezaba a menudo y cambiaba constantemente de nariz y color de pelo (era metamorfaga, no pienses cosas raras). Sorprendentemente, su asignatura más odiada no era Pociones, por mucho que Snape se esmerara, sino las clases de vuelo. Para alguien tan torpe como ella, resultaba poco menos que un suplicio subirse a una escoba (eso cuando lo lograba, claro) y ya desde la primera sesión tuvo claro que aquello no era lo suyo.

El Charlie Weasley de trece años era un muchacho bastante corpulento para su edad que se presentaba a las pruebas de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor por primera vez. El puesto de buscador estaba libre y él tenía toda la intención en ser el primer Weasley en entrar en el equipo. Siempre le había gustado volar, no en vano su madre se pasaba el día diciendo que tenía la cabeza en las nubes (en unas particularmente cargadas de dragones que las atravesaban como si fueran de mantequilla) así que Bill le había animado a presentarse al puesto.

El asunto es que las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor coincidieron con una de las clases de vuelo de Hufflepuff en la que la escoba que le había tocado a Tonks, una Cometa 239, estaba especialmente empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible. Un momento estaba escuchando a la profesora Hooch decirles que no se elevaran más de tres metros del suelo, que al momento siguiente Tonks volaba a de seis metros de altura y en dirección incierta. Como un jinete a lomos de un caballo desbocado y con bastante mala leche, Tonks atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad. El problema principal era que las escobas, al contrario que la mayoría de los caballos desbocados, no tenían riendas y saltar desde más de cuatro metros de altura le parecía una forma poco novedosa de suicidio así que no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse con fuerza al palo y gritar. Cuando llegó al campo de quidditch, que se estaba vaciando después de las pruebas de selección de un nuevo buscador, su escoba empezó a dar trompicones y perder altura de manera incontrolada. A la niña el pelo se le volvió de un rojo anaranjado de pura vergüenza mientras intentaba en vano recuperar el control de la escoba sin dejar de gritar a todo el mundo que se apartara.

Sin embargo Charlie, distraído por la snitch que llevaba en la mano y la feliz noticia de que había sido elegido el nuevo buscador, no la vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Resultado: Tonks le atropelló, tirándole al suelo en el acto. Debido a la colisión cayó de la escoba, mitad del cuerpo sobre el pelirrojo, la otra mitad sobre el césped, y la Cometa, viéndose liberada de la indeseada carga siguió volando y volando hasta perderse en las nubes. (Y seguramente, de haber tenido dedos les habría hecho la puñeta).

Charlie, el pobre infeliz, acabó en la enfermería. Tonks salió ilesa del accidente pero se sentía tan avergonzada y culpable que dedicó las siguientes tres horas a revolotear en torno a la cama en la que el pelirrojo debía descansar pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

Si conocieras a Charlie sabrías que él es incapaz de guardar rencor, así que perdonó a la niña en el acto y ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad. Es más, en cuanto salió de la enfermería el pelirrojo se empeñó en enseñar a Tonks a volar.

—He enseñado a volar a mi hermana Ginny —le dijo, como si eso valiera mucho más que todos los años de experiencia de la señora Hooch.

—Tu hermana Ginny es más hábil que yo.

—Nymphadora, Ginny tiene cuatro años.

(Hay cosas a las que una chica no puede negarse).

—Vale, acepto. Pero sólo si dejas de llamarme Nymphadora.

—Claro.

Charlie no le mintió. Dejó de llamarla Nymphadora para llamarla de una manera infinitamente más ridícula y vergonzosa: Dorita (Dora cuando se enfadaba y entonces se las apañaba para pronunciar su nombre en el mismo tono su madre al regañarla), pero al menos logró enseñarle a volar o por lo menos a mantenerse encima de la escoba el tiempo suficiente para ir de un punto a otro, gracias a lo cual Tonks superó sus clases de vuelo.

Si le preguntaras cuando se enamoró de él probablemente te diría que no sabe el momento exacto pero lo que sí sabe es que nunca le gustaron otros chicos. Siempre estuvo Charlie, desde que podía recordar, y cuando sus hormonas despertaron dando un largo y sonoro bostezo, gritaron todas a la vez "_¡Charlieeeee!" c_on el tono exigente de un niño malcriado.

El problema es que, como decíamos, Charlie era incapaz de ver a Tonks del mismo modo en que ella le veía él. Es más, el muy inhumano podía sujetarla entre sus brazos para evitar que se cayera y apretarla un instante contra su pecho mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, para soltarla como si nada segundos después, ignorando del caos interior en que sumía a la muchacha con esos gestos. Tampoco era muy extraño que apareciera por detrás de Tonks cuando ella estaba parada en algún pasillo hablando con sus amigos y la envolviera en un enorme abrazo de oso. A veces, pasaba a su lado cuando estaba sentada en el Gran comedor y le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente, para luego guiñarle un ojo ante la mirada asesina de la muchacha, y cuando Tonks se enfurruñaba por alguna razón (generalmente porque insistía en llamarla por su odiado nombre), no tenía más que pellizcarle la nariz para lograr que su enfado se esfumara.

En definitiva, una serie de detalles que ella estaba segura que eran considerados una forma de tortura en algunos países y con los que la martirizaba casi a diario. Llegados a este punto si habías pensado que hay algo peor que ser la mascota/hermana adoptiva del chico que te vuelve loca, seguro que te lo has replanteado.

Además, entre las virtudes de Tonks nunca había estado la paciencia así que después de cinco años colada por Charlie en silencio, ya no podía más. A eso debemos añadirle el pequeño detalle de que ese era el último curso del pelirrojo en el colegio así que si no hacía algo pronto, la próxima vez que viera a Charlie, éste ya se habría casado con un dragón o algo por el estilo.

En esta situación, Tonks decidió hablar el tema con dos de sus mejores amigas: Hazel Cadwell y Rosamund Walsh. La cosa fue más o menos así:

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Charlie va a volverme loca!

Hazel y Rosamund intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que le hizo sospechar a Tonks que ya habían hablado del tema entre ellas.

—Creo que el problema es que estás esperando a que Charlie haga algo —comenzó Hazel con delicadeza —y no parece que eso vaya a pasar.

—Lo sé —Tonks se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada, en actitud derrotada.

—Así que, ¿y si tomas tú la iniciativa? —sugirió Rosamund con timidez. Que fuera precisamente Rosamund, la chica más tímida del mundo, la que estuviera sugiriéndole que diera el primer paso con Charlie fue probablemente lo que hizo que Tonks se diera cuenta de lo verdaderamente desesperada que estaba. (Bueno, en realidad, eso ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que se notaba tanto).

Se incorporó sobre los codos y lanzó una mirada evaluativa a sus amigas. ¿Tomar la iniciativa? Generalmente, Tonks era del tipo de personas que se apuntaba a todo sin pensárselo un momento, era impulsiva y su torpeza había acabado por terminar con su sentido del ridículo (una persona que se cae, tropieza, tira cosas o choca con la gente todos los días de su vida, no puede permitirse el lujo de tenerlo), además todo eso de que eran los chicos los que debían tomar la iniciativa le parecía una tontería y probablemente si no se había declarado a Charlie ya era únicamente porque no estaba seguro de que hubiera notado que era una CHICA, lo que solía ser el primer paso para que un chico se fijara en ti.

Así que…

—Creo que tenéis razón —dijo con energía, y se puso en pie.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Hazel al verla dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. Tonks se detuvo bajo el dintel y sonrió a sus amigas.

—A tomar la iniciativa.

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación sin molestarse en escuchar la réplica de sus compañeras.

* * *

Era martes, un nublado martes de Noviembre. En una hora anochecería así que Tonks calculaba que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ya habría acabado su entrenamiento o estaría a punto de hacerlo. El aire olía a tormenta, la hierba que cubría los terrenos estaba húmeda y el corazón le latía tan rápido que en algún momento estallaría. Tonks intentó concentrarse en llegar hasta Charlie para no pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando le encontrara (siempre fue una chica decidida, pero era humana y cualquiera se pondría nervioso en su situación).

Por suerte, cuando llegó al campo de quidditch el equipo de Gryffindor salía caminando de los vestuarios. Distinguió a Charlie enseguida, no era el más alto, pero sí el más corpulento y su pelo rojizo llamaba la atención aunque lo llevara muy corto (Hubo un verano en que se lo dejó crecer unos centímetros y se le rizó tanto que parecía primo hermano de Ronald McDonald. Tonks se rió tanto de él cuanto le vio en la estación de Kings Cross que al día siguiente Charlie apareció con el pelo corto de nuevo y expresión ceñuda. No volvieron a hablar del tema).

—Dorita —la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, acercándola a él.

Ella contuvo el tic en su mejilla que le salía cada vez que la llamaba así (las únicas personas en el mundo que podían llamarla de esa manera impunemente eran su padre y él) y forzó una sonrisa tirante. Sólo él podía enviarle estímulos tan contradictorios (nombre odiado + brazo sobre su hombro) en cuestión de dos segundos, con el resultado de que no sabía si responder dándole una patada o derritiéndose directamente.

El olor a jabón que despedía Charlie abogaba por la segunda opción y Tonks se dejó llevar. A fin de cuentas iba a declararse.

—Eh, Charlie, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó. El equipo de quidditch había pasado de largo y se alejaba rumbo a Hogwarts, dejándoles solos lo que era estupendo: no quería público.

—Claro —respondió él. Soltó a Tonks para mirarla a la cara y algo debió ver en su expresión porque se puso serio —¿Pasa algo?

Vale, el momento de la verdad había llegado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no existía un manual o una asignatura que explicara esas cosas? ¿_Consejos para declararte y no recibir unas calabazas del tamaño un dragón gales_? Triunfaría seguro.

Pero ahí estaba, plantada como una boba delante de Charlie, paralizada y sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir. _"Toma la iniciativa " _se repitió mentalmente "_Y sobre todo, consigue que Charlie deje de verte como si fueras una versión un poco más crecidita de la pequeña Ginny"_.

—Dora, ¿estás bien? —insistió él poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

No debió hacerlo porque Tonks sintió una descarga de corriente recorriéndola por dentro y le miró directamente a los ojos, percatándose por primera vez de su tono real. Marrón suave con un toque casi anaranjado cuando le daba la luz del sol, como la miel.

Y de pronto supo qué debía hacer.

_Instrucciones para declararte al chico que te gusta_:

Primer paso. Echarle las manos al cuello y agarrarse con fuerza a su nuca, no vaya a ser que el muy capullo se quiera escapar.

Segundo paso. Ponerse de puntillas y acercarse a sus labios tan rápido que no le dé tiempo a girar el rostro.

Tercer paso. Aprieta tu boca contra la suya con ímpetu para que no se pueda apartar.

Cuarto y último paso. Cuando se canse de apretar y agarrarle con fuerza (puede ser agotador, sobre todo si está de puntillas y el chico en cuestión la puede levantar del suelo con un dedo), suéltele y componga una expresión inocente.

¡Y voilá! Felicidades, a eso se le llama tomar la iniciativa.

Así es como Tonks decidió hacerle saber al chico que le había gustado los últimos cinco años que, bueno, le había gustado los últimos cinco años. Y ahí estaba, con los labios doloridos, las manos temblando y el corazón en la garganta esperando a que Charlie hiciera o dijera algo. Cualquier cosa menos la que, efectivamente dijo.

—Dora, ¿qué haces? —preguntó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y el cuerpo tan rígido como si le hubieran echado un Petrificus Totallus cuando ella no miraba.

—Creo que es evidente, Charlie —repuso Tonks con decisión, aunque no pudo dejar de notar cómo las mejillas le escocían (signo inequívoco de que estaba poniéndose colorada) y su pelo menguaba unos centímetros y cambiaba hacia un color rojo anaranjado, tono de la vergüenza.

—No… esto no… no… No.

E ahí la razón por la que Tonks se había enamorado de Charlie Weasley. Por su retórica.

—Charlie… —murmuró dando un paso para acercarse a él.

—No, quédate dónde estás, por favor —le pidió, indicándole un _Alto_ con las manos. Tonks obedeció y se mantuvo en su posición, contemplando cómo Charlie se ponía tan pálido que parecía que las pecas le iban a saltar de la cara. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, primero una, luego la otra, al final las dos a la vez. Suspiró, la miró de reojo, farfullo algo incomprensible, se rascó la nuca, volvió a mirarla de soslayo, murmuró algo para el cuello de su camisa y finalmente se tapó la boca con una mano, como si temiera que Tonks fuera a arrojársele encima de nuevo para sorberle hasta el alma.

Ella empezaba a sentirse tan avergonzada y herida que estaba barajando seriamente la posibilidad de borrarle la memoria y desaparecer cuando Charlie finalmente se atrevió a encararla.

—Escucha, Dora —logró decir, después de tomar una larga bocanada de aire —Esto… esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, desafiante.

"_Por favor, que no diga lo que creo que va a decir_" imploró Tonks mentalmente.

—Porque no. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y tú… eres como una hermana para mí.

Ahí estaba, la frase lapidaria que Tonks había estado temiéndose desde el principio. Sintió tanta rabia porque ni siquiera arrojándosele encima y besándole como si la vida le fuera en ello había logrado que Charlie la viera como una chica, simplemente como una chica cualquiera de FUERA de su maldita familia, que sintió ganas de llorar de pura rabia. Los ojos se le encharcaron cuando quiso darse cuenta, volviendo a Charlie borroso y eso estaba bien porque de verle con claridad, probablemente le hubiera golpeado o dejado inconsciente con su varita.

—Dora… —murmuró con tono conciliador, acercándose a Tonks como quien se aproxima a un animal salvaje herido, con las manos a la vista y pasos cautelosos.

—¡No soy tu maldita hermana pequeña! —le gritó ella justo en el momento en que Charlie iba a tocarla. Habló tan alto que el pelirrojo dio un respingo pero a Tonks no le importó porque las lágrimas se le habían escapado de los ojos para completar su absoluta humillación y no había nada en el mundo que no le diera igual en ese momento —¡No soy Ginny para que me sientes en tus rodillas y me leas cuentos y nunca lo he sido! No soy de tu estúpida familia y tampoco soy una niña. Soy una mujer —se señaló los pechos significativamente —y quiero ser algo más que tú amiga. Si tú no quieres nada conmigo VALE, pero no me digas que es porque soy una hermana para ti porque NO LO SOY.

Y dicho esto, Tonks se giró y echó a andar a zancadas hacia Hogwarts, tan rápido como se atrevió a caminar sin correr peligro inminente de caerse.

—¡Dora! —la llamó Charlie, siguiéndola a la carrera.

Tonks se detuvo, erizándose como un gato, y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo con tanta rabia que éste se quedó clavado en el suelo al verla.

—¡Y NO ME LLAMES DORA! —chilló como una desequilibrada mental antes de reanudar su marcha.

Esta vez, Charlie Weasley no la siguió.

* * *

Hay muchas maneras de sobrellevar un rechazo. Puedes aceptarlo con filosofía y conformarte con la amistad, puedes entristecerte pero fingir que no ha pasado nada o puedes convertirte en el equivalente de una de las furias y evitarle a toda costa.

Como ya vas conociendo a Tonks, podrás imaginarte cómo lo llevó ella. No era tanto el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que no como que se hubiera escudado en que eran como hermanos por la sencilla razón de que eso no era verdad. Y sin embargo, sabía que Charlie nunca se plantearía algo con ella debido a eso, lo cual era tan absurdo que la llenaba de impotencia y ganas de aporrearle la cabeza hasta que entrara en razón.

Estaba en lo que podríamos llamar la etapa de la Ira, consistente en estar furiosa con el universo entero y en particular con Charlie, por lo que le evitó todas y cada una de las veces que él intentó hablar con ella después de ese fatídico día (que fueron muchas, la verdad). Hazel ayudaba a mantener al pelirrojo a distancia lanzándole miradas asesinas en cuanto hacía ademán de acercarse a Tonks. Rosamund por su parte, habló con Charlie y le aconsejó que le diera a la chica un poco de tiempo (cosa que, por supuesto, hizo a escondidas de Tonks aunque ella acabó enterándose) pero el pelirrojo era demasiado cabezota para hacerle caso.

De hecho, tres días después de la bochornosa escena de su declaración, Tonks vio a Charlie al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Aprovechando que él aún no se había percatado de su presencia, buscó desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse, pero como en ese estúpido tramo de corredor no había una dichosa estatua, tuvo que rendirse al plan B. Agitó la nariz, torció la mirada y de pronto ¡bum!, era una muchacha un palmo más alta, con el pelo rubio pajizo y una nariz diminuta. Charlie la vio en ese momento y, tras unos segundos de desconcierto, entrecerró los ojos de una manera sospechosa y caminó directamente hacia ella. Tonks sintió por un instante el impulso de huir, pero luego recordó que ahora le sacaba unos centímetros a Charlie (intencionadamente) y que era rubia. No debía temerle, él no la reconocería, así que continuó andando con cuidado para no delatarse con un tropiezo, hasta que se cruzó con él. Ella pasó de largo pero él se detuvo y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Tonks ya estaba a un metro de distancia cuando Charlie la llamó.

—¡Eh!

La joven fingió no haberle oído y se apresuró aún más, pero Charlie no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad, así que la adelantó y le bloqueó el camino con su cuerpo.

De repente sus ojos suspicaces estaban sobre ella, haciéndole sentirse como una niña pillada dándole un pellizco al pastel de frutas de los domingos.

—Oye, ¿te conozco? —la interrogó Charlie.

—No lo creo —respondió ella con sequedad y trató de rodear al pelirrojo, pero él se interpuso de nuevo.

—Sé que eres tú, Dora —dijo con tono acusador.

—Yo no tengo un nombre tan ridículo.

No estaba muy segura de que Charlie la hubiera creído (es más, estaba bastante segura de que no lo había hecho) así que decidió cortar esa conversación cuando antes. No le dio tiempo a replicarle, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó a toda velocidad sin que él se lo impidiera.

* * *

Sin embargo, la fase de Furia Griega de Tonks terminó pronto, pasando a la etapa de Alma en Pena, en la que básicamente iba suspirando por cada esquina, sumida en la tristeza y en la autocompasión. Echaba de menos a Charlie y comenzaba a comprender que se había comportado como una idiota. Él no la quería, al menos no de ese modo, pero era su mejor amigo y no deseaba perderle sólo porque no sintiera lo mismo que ella. No obstante, se sentía tan avergonzada por su comportamiento que no se atrevía a acercarse a él. Porque, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿"_Hola Charlie, casi te lanzo un Avada Kedavra por darme calabazas pero ya se me han pasado las ganas de matarte así que, volvamos a ser amigos_"?

Por suerte, una de las virtudes de Charlie era la perseverancia así que un par de días después de su último encuentro, Tonks le encontró esperándola al pie de las escaleras de la lechucería. Ella se quedó parada al verle ahí abajo, manos en los bolsillos y expresión de corderito degollado, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza de expectación.

—Dora, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor —pidió con voz queda.

Charlie parecía tan triste que Tonks se sintió culpable y tonta por partes iguales. Sabía que a él le importaba mucho (tanto como si fuera de su familia, y ese era precisamente el problema) y no debía habérselo hecho pasar muy bien durante esa semana. Parecía haberla echado de menos tanto como ella él.

Notó que algo se le aflojaba en el pecho y la inundó una sensación de alivio tan grande que le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Charlie —suspiró y sus pies se movieron solos. Bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo sin arriesgar su vida y se arrojó sobre Charlie.

Sin decir nada, él la envolvió con sus brazos y apretó la mejilla contra su cabeza, meciéndola tiernamente. Y allí, entre sus brazos, Tonks supo que todo iba a ir bien.

* * *

Así fue como cómo llegó a la fase final: la Aceptación. Tras unos primeros días de incomodidad, volvían a ser tan amigos como siempre, e incluso Charlie era más atento que nunca con ella (Tonks sabía que se debía a su sentimiento de culpa, pero no pensaba quejarse la verdad).

Sin embargo, no pienses que la historia acaba aquí porque aún quedan cosas que contar. Una subetapa dentro de la Aceptación (la que precede a la Aceptación Definitiva) se puede resumir en el "_Un clavo saca a otro clavo_". No es que de pronto Tonks se pusiera a buscar a un nuevo "clavo" desesperadamente, pero sí empezó a notar que había mundo a parte de Charlie.

Había un chico. Era sólo un amigo que, por alguna razón desconocida, a Charlie nunca le había gustado (lo cual era extraño, porque a Charlie le gustaba todo el mundo). Si recuerdas las desventajas de tener un hermano mayor de pega, sabrás que una de ellas era precisamente el derecho a supervisar sus compañías, y Thomas Thane nunca había superado el examen de Charlie. Thomas era un Gryffindor con el que Tonks compartía mesa en Herbología desde primero y con el que se llevaba particularmente bien porque adoraba a Las Brujas de McBeth casi tanto como ella.

Había descubierto que a Charlie le irritaba mucho que le hablara de él y aún más verles juntos (esto era así desde el principio de los tiempos) así que con el tiempo empezó a dejar de nombrarle delante del pelirrojo. Pero eso era antes, claro, antes de que no gustarle a Charlie le diera puntos extras.

Además, Thomas era una de las personas que más lograba animarla en los últimos tiempos. Siempre estaba bromeando y contándole cotilleos sobre las Brujas de McBeth (gracias a él, Tonks se enteró de que Orsino y Duke se habían liado a maleficios de piernas de goma en medio de un concierto. Hubiera pagado por verlo) así de alguna manera tomaron la costumbre de caminar juntos hasta el colegio cuando salían del invernadero de Herbología, con Hazel y Rosamund a una distancia prudencial, evidentemente hablando sobre ellos (cosa que los dos sabían, pero que fingían ignorar).

A veces durante sus paseos se cruzaban con Charlie, que volvía de los entrenamientos de Gryffindor. Se producía entonces una situación incómoda. Tonks y Thomas saludaban a Charlie (Thomas le tenía en un pedestal por ser tan buen buscador), Charlie fruncía el ceño, soltaba un gruñido que en el idioma de los simios debía significar algo como "_Hasta nunca_" y se alejaba con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros como un toro a punto de embestir.

Cuando estaba a solas con Tonks nunca hacía referencia a su hosco comportamiento y se comportaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido, así que la Hufflepuff se preguntaba a menudo si todo serían imaginaciones suyas. Hasta que se hizo evidente que no, la millonésima vez que eso sucedía en dos semanas.

—Oye, Tonks —comenzó Thomas. ¿He mencionado ya que la llamaba "_Tonks_"? ¿No? Pues esa es otra de las razones por las que a ella le caía tan bien —¿Es mi imaginación o Charlie Weasley me odia?

—Charlie no te odia —respondió Tonks.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirlo con una sonrisa, ya sabes, como "_Jajaja, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?_" pero la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Bueno, Charlie no tenía motivos para odiarle, es más, Charlie no odiaba a nadie. Era un chico tranquilo y amigable, lo que se traducía en que se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo. Y a la poca gente no le gustaba, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, mucho menos se molestaba en odiarla. Por eso, esa hostilidad hacia su compañero de casa era cuando menos extraña.

—Pues lo disimula muy bien —repuso Thomas, observando a Charlie en la lejanía, camino a Hogwarts.

Bueno, eso era verdad. Como el pobre Thomas parecía alicaído porque el héroe de su equipo de quidditch le odiaba, Tonks decidió hablar con Charlie del tema.

Fue una de esas veces que el pelirrojo apareció de la nada en medio de un pasillo atestado impidiendo que Tonks se diera un trompazo después de tropezar con sus propios pies o algo por el estilo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, y acto seguido le pasó un brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora.

—Eh…sí —repuso ella, liberándose del pesado brazo de Charlie. Así era imposible mantener una conversación seria —Escucha, tenemos que hablar. ¿Por qué odias a Thomas Thane?

(Ya sabes que Tonks siempre va al grano).

Charlie se quedó callado durante unos segundos, seguramente sorprendido por la pregunta de Tonks. Luego se puso rígido y cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva, y en su cara apareció esa expresión de cabezonería tan suya.

—No odio a ese chaval.

—¡Ajá! —Tonks le señaló con un dedo con tono acusador.

—Qué.

—Le has llamado chaval —esgrimió ella, como si eso fuera una prueba irrefutable.

—¿Y qué? —replicó él, alzando la barbilla obstinadamente.

—Conoces a Thomas, va a tu propia casa, y sin embargo le has llamado "chaval" con ese tonillo despectivo…

—Yo no…

—Y luego está el modo en que le saludas. ¡Sólo te falta ladrarle! Pobre Thomas, ¡él te idolatra!

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y tensó tanto los brazos que por un momento Tonks pensó que rompería la túnica.

—Ni siquiera me conoce —repuso —Y yo tampoco le conozco a él, así que perdóname si no me detengo a preguntarle cómo está su familia cada vez que le veo.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Siempre te ha caído mal, ¡reconócelo!

—¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? —preguntó él, tan exasperado que descruzó los brazos sólo para poder gesticular con las manos.

—¡Pues porque es mi amigo!

—Ya, "tu amigo" —dijo Charlie con soniquete, y enmarcó las últimas palabras entre comillas frente a la cara de Tonks.

—¡Sí, mi amigo! —chilló ella.

—¿Estás segura? Porque creo que él quiere ser algo más que eso.

—Y si fuera así, ¿QUÉ?

Sí, estaban teniendo una discusión absurda en medio de un pasillo y Tonks ni siquiera sabía por qué (probablemente Charlie tampoco), lo único que sabía es que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—Pues que no me gusta ese chaval para ti.

¡Já! ¡Cómo si él tuviera algún derecho a opinar sobre el tema! Era el colmo. Le daba calabazas y luego se ponía en plan controlador. Tonks no pensaba consentírselo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte en plan "Soy tu padre y te lo prohíbo"? Porque creí que ya había quedado claro que no soy de tu maldita familia. ¿Ves? No tengo pecas —se señaló la cara —ni soy pelirroja —se tocó el pelo —ni soy…

—Qué.

"_No lo digas, Tonks. No lo digas o te vas a arrepentir_".

—¿Ni eres qué, Dorita? —insistió él con bravuconería.

No debería haberla llamado Dorita.

—Ni soy IDIOTA.

Y así es como Tonks insultó a toda la familia Weasley.

—¿Acabas de llamar idiota a mi familia?

Por si no había quedado claro.

—En realidad quería llamarte idiota a ti exclusivamente, pero sí, básicamente eso es lo que he hecho.

El orgullo Black no era fácil de superar, ni siquiera aunque eso la hubiera llevado a insultar a Bill (el guapo hermano mayor de Charlie) y a los gemelos (los adorables y alborotadores hermanos menores), por no hablar del encantador señor Weasley, que de vez en cuando pasaba por su casa para tener interminables conversaciones con su padre sobre cosas muggles.

—Pues bien, este idiota proveniente de una familia llena de idiotas, se larga —anunció Charlie, auténticamente enfadado —Pásalo bien con tu querido _chaval _y dile que deje de llorar todas las noches antes de dormir por mi causa, porque no le odio.

Tonks hubiera querido contestarle pero Charlie se marchó tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo. Era increíble como alguien tan corpulento podía escabullirse con tanta velocidad entre una cantidad ingente de alumnos cuando quería.

Pues bien, ¡allá él! Thomas no se dormía llorando porque Charlie no le saludara como un homínido y además, era cierto que era un idiota.

No le importaba que se hubiera enfadado con ella.

* * *

Vale, en realidad, sí que le importaba. La vez anterior lo había pasado mejor, dentro de su drama personal, porque al menos era ella la que no quería verle. Ahora era Charlie el que la evitaba. Los dos primeros días después de la ridícula pelea que tuvieron, le trajo sin cuidado, pero al tercer día empezó a preocuparse.

¿Se había pasado de la raya? Vale, sí, había insultado a toda su familia pero Charlie sabía que no lo decía en serio (lo de su familia, lo de que él era idiota, sí). Además, él la había sacado de quicio con llamando a Thomas "Chaval" y diciendo que no le gustaba para ella. Por momentos revivía su discusión y se arrepentía de no haberle respondido de otra manera, porque tenía argumentos de sobra. A fin de cuentas, Charlie no era nadie para opinar sobre si Thomas era bueno o no para ella. Y ni siquiera estaban saliendo, sólo eran amigos.

Pero por otro, se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho y quería hacer las paces. Después de todo, no era para tanto. Sólo una pelea sin sentido que no entendía ni cómo había empezado. Seguía sin comprender por qué Charlie detestaba tanto a Thomas pero podía vivir con ello. Con lo que no podía vivir era sin su mejor amigo.

Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, unos cinco días después de su pelea, Tonks no lo soportó más y esperó a Charlie a la salida de su clase de pociones. Él se sorprendió al verla allí, pero la expresión de asombro pronto dejó paso a otra indescriptible. Rehuía su mirada, pero no como si estuviera enfadado (de hecho, cuando Charlie se enfadaba era el resto del mundo el que rehuía su mirada, no al revés) sino, ¿incómodo?

De cualquier modo, le dijo a sus compañeros que les vería luego y se acercó a Tonks, subiéndose la tira de la mochila por el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con hosquedad.

Tonks se esforzó por no ofenderse por su brusquedad, al fin y al cabo, había ido a buscarle para hacer las paces.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —le preguntó en tono suave.

Charlie la miró entonces y aunque duró sólo un segundo, a Tonks le pareció ver que se ablandaba un poco. Sin embargo, recuperó en seguida su estado anterior, mezcla de nerviosismo, impaciencia y hostilidad.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

No sonó muy convincente. Ni él se lo creía.

—Oye, siento haber llamado idiota a toda tu familia —comenzó Tonks rápidamente —Lo siento mucho, no lo decía en serio. Y también lamento haberte gritado así…

—Tonks, no tiene importancia, ¿vale? —la atajó él y extendiendo una mano rudamente, como para indicarle que parara —Olvidémoslo. Yo ya lo he olvidado.

A Tonks le dio la impresión de que Charlie estaba mintiendo como un bellaco pero como no quería que acabaran discutiendo de nuevo lo dejo pasar.

—Está bien —murmuró cabizbaja.

Charlie movió una mano hacia ella, como si fuera a sujetarle la barbilla o tocarle una mejilla, pero a medio camino la dejó caer con pesadez y dio un paso atrás.

No estaba bien, ahí no había nada bien. ¿Tan enfadado estaba? Los enfados nunca le duraban tanto, al menos si eran con ella.

—Bueno, ahora… me tengo que ir —masculló él con rapidez y echó a andar rápidamente, pero Tonks le agarró por el brazo cuando pasaba junto a ella. Charlie se detuvo y no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que ella le abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa era la prueba definitiva. Charlie estaba abrazándola todo el día, como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche, tierno y calentito. Si no le devolvía ese abrazo, sabría sin lugar a dudas que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

Él se quedó tan tieso como si le hubieran echado un caldero de agua por encima y permaneció así, parado igual que un poste, sin devolverle el abrazo pero sin hacer nada para soltarse. Tonks contó hasta diez, estrechándole con fuerza y hundiendo la punta de la punta de la nariz en el pecho, con los ojos cerrados, rogando porque le devolviera el abrazo. Sin embargo, él permaneció inmóvil tanto tiempo que Tonks sintió como el mundo se le caía a los pies. Aflojó el abrazo y ya iba a apartarse cuando Charlie la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a partirla en dos.

—Dora —susurró, y su voz ocultaba cierto tono de súplica.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pero no quería que Charlie la soltara nunca. A pesar de que lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, él rompió el abrazo lentamente para tomarle el rostro entre las manos, obligándole a mirarla.

Ahí estaban, sus ojos marrones directamente sobre ella. Sin evitarla, anclados a los suyos, diciéndole cosas que no sabía cómo interpretar.

—Dora —repitió con cierta ansiedad y por primera vez en la vida, a Tonks no le importó que la llamara así. Todo lo contrario, le produjo cosquillas en el estómago.

Y de pronto, sin darle tiempo a percatarse, Charlie estaba sobre su boca, besándola en los labios. Tonks tan sólo se echó a temblar como una hoja sacudida por el viento mientras le devolvía la presión y Charlie le sujetaba el rostro con más fuerza y lo ladeaba suavemente para cambiar el ángulo del beso. Boca contra boca, con el oxígeno atascado en su pecho y el corazón bombeando como un atizador, Tonks sintió la lengua de Charlie separándole los labios suavemente, con la ternura con la que sus manos le cubrían las mejillas.

La sintió entrando en su boca y movió rápidamente su lengua para responderle, pero con el sonido de un despertador que te saca un sueño maravilloso, Charlie se apartó rápidamente, soltándola como si quemara. Dio un par de pasos atrás, trastabillando de tal manera que pareció que se habían invertido los papeles, y miró a Tonks, con los labios húmedos y respirando superficialmente.

—Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? Ella no lo sentía en absoluto.

—Charlie, no…

Pero él no se quedó a escuchar lo que Tonks tenía que decirle porque en cuanto dio un paso para acercarse, murmuró algo que ella nunca entendería y se alejó corriendo como si fuera a apagar un incendio, por segunda vez en una semana.

* * *

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? ¿Por qué se sentía cómo si se hubiera perdido la mitad? ¿A qué venía eso de besarla y después salir corriendo?

Tonks estaba tan llena de preguntas que sentía que iba a explotar. Le había contado lo sucedido a Hazel y Rosamund, las cuales habían pasado de la emoción a la decepción tan rápido como Tonks lo había hecho. Ellas tampoco entendía lo que había sucedido, pero Hazel le había dicho una cosa que logró ofrecerle cierto consuelo.

—Una cosa está clara: ya no te ve como a una hermana pequeña.

Eso era cierto, creía. Al menos dudaba que Charlie arreglara sus riñas con sus hermanos de esa manera. Pero, ¿dónde les dejaba eso? ¿Significaba que le gustaba? Esa no parecía ser la respuesta dado que después de besarla había salido corriendo como si le hubieran metido un cohete explosivo en el trasero. Y sin embargo, si no le gustaba, ¿por qué diantres la había besado?

Aghr, ¡hombres! Y luego decían que las mujeres eran las que no sabían lo que querían.

Sin embargo, Charlie no estaba ahí para responderle sus dudas, porque si antes la había evitado, lo de que hacía ahora eran números de escapismo dignos del mejor mago muggle. Había logrado escapar de ella durante más de una semana, como si tuviera fiebre de dragón (hipercontagiosa) o piojos. Era verla entrar en el Gran Comedor y ponerse en pie para huir en cuanto ella se sentara a la mesa de Hufflepuff. De hecho, una vez Tonks fue directamente a buscarle a la mesa de Gryffindor y Charlie salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, de modo que pareció que estaban jugando al pilla-pilla o protagonizando un sketch en el Show de Benny Hill (ese programa que su padre adoraba y que su madre odiaba).

Otra vez, cuando Tonks se plantó en el campo de quidditch para esperar a que acabara su entrenamiento, aguardó durante más de una hora a que Charlie saliera de los vestuarios, cosa que no hizo (al final se hartó y se marchó, pero si le hubiera dado por seguir allí, el pelirrojo hubiera sido capaz de pasarse días ahí dentro).

Y las veces que le vio atravesando los terrenos de Hogwarts al salir de Herbología con Thomas y le llamó a voz en grito, Charlie se hizo el sordo y se marchó rápidamente (con los correspondientes comentarios de Thomas: "_No hay duda, me odia_").

La situación ya estaba rozando el absurdo. Tonks se sentía como una acosadora y no podía creerse que Charlie, al que siempre había tenido por una persona madura, se estuviera comportando de esa manera. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Pensaba que iba a arrojársele encima (otra vez)? Tonks sólo quería hablar con él y aclarar lo sucedido.

La cosa llegó a tal límite que la Hufflepuff decidió tomar medidas desesperadas. A saber: decidió pedirle ayuda a Fred y George Weasley para lograr hablar con su hermano.

—¿Podéis ayudarme? —les suplicó.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada rápida y después sonrieron de manera idéntica.

—Por un módico precio…

—Está bien, ¿qué queréis?

—Necesitaremos que nos traigas un par de cosas de Hogsmeade la próxima vez que vayas.

(Ellos iban a segundo aún, así que no podían salir del colegio los fines de semana que había visita al pueblo mágico).

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Eso es todo —aseguro George, o tal vez Fred —Qué quieres, somos muy altruistas…

—…y Charlie da pena últimamente. Está en las nubes y como siga así, Slytherin nos machará en el próximo partido de quidditch.

—Pero en realidad lo hacemos por la bondad de nuestras almas —apostilló el otro, quien quiera que fuera.

Así pues, con la ayuda de los gemelos, Tonks forjó un plan para arrinconar a Charlie en un aula vacía. La idea era que Tonks estuviera esperando allí y que entre los dos se encargaran de arrastrar a su hermano a la clase en cuestión con algún pretexto (se negaron a especificar cuál).

Tonks, después de esperar durante más de media hora en esa pequeña clase del tercer piso, empezó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en confiar en los revoltosos gemelos. Tardaban demasiado y ella estaba tan nerviosa que sentía hasta náuseas. Sin embargo, cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más la expectación, oyó la voz de Charlie amortiguada por la puerta.

—¿De verdad necesitáis mi ayuda?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Charlie entró por ella. Vio a Tonks en el acto y su rostro se desencajó. Se volvió rápidamente hacia los gemelos pero éstos ya habían cerrado de un portazo.

Estaba atrapado y Tonks no pensaba dejarle escapar.

—Charlie —saludó con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de secuestrarle con la ayuda de dos magos de doce años.

—Tonks, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó él tratando de sonar duro, pero la voz le sonaba extrañamente aguda. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Ella se acercó él y Charlie se puso aún más pálido y retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta. Era hasta gracioso: un chico de dieciocho años que abultaba más o menos el doble que cualquier otro de su edad, asustado de una chica de dieciséis más bien poca cosa.

—Llevas dos semanas evitándome. Desde que nos be…

—Sé desde cuándo —la interrumpió él abruptamente, como si la palabra _beso_ y todos su derivados fueran más impronunciables que el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

—Bien, pues, ¿puedes explicarme por qué?

Ahí es cuando Charlie empezó a sudar como un pollo en el asador. Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía atravesar la puerta y Tonks estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Dora, por favor, quédate dónde estás.

Ella se detuvo con un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Charlie?

—No lo entiendes —murmuró él en voz bajita.

—Es evidente que no. Desde el día que discutimos por Thomas estás rarísimo, luego me besas y después me evitas como si tuviera la peste bubónica.

Ups, había dicho la palabra prohibida. Charlie tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos instantes para recuperarse. Suspiró como si llevara conteniendo aire desde hacía unos cuantos minutos y se incorporó de la puerta, pero continuó igual de tenso mientras caminaba hasta una de las ventanas de la clase, seguramente buscando un pretexto para darle la espalda.

—Dora —dijo, concentrado en la contemplación de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ella sólo podía verle la espalda tensa y la cabeza hundida —Creo que me gustas —hizo una pausa y añadió con elocuencia —Mucho.

Ella no lo entendía. Se suponía que eso era BUENO, todo su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente sentía que era muy bueno, pero Charlie lo decía con tanta alegría como si estuviera confesando que tenía una enfermedad venérea.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó ella, refrenando con mano de hierro toda su emoción. Debería estar dando brincos por el aula, pero de hacerlo, probablemente Charlie se echaría a llorar.

Él se volvió hacia la joven, removiéndose el pelo con una mano en un gesto cargado de frustración.

—¡Sí!

Tonks sintió cómo le arrancaban el corazón, lo rompían en cachitos, lo arrojaban al suelo y después le saltaban encima hasta no dejar nada.

—No —rectificó el rápidamente al ver la expresión de la chica —¡No lo sé! —exclamó, desesperado —Es sólo que…

—¿Qué, Charlie? —replicó ella, furiosa y humillada —¿Tan horrible te resulta la idea de que te guste? ¿Es eso? ¡Pues que te den!

Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero Charlie apareció a sus espaldas en el acto y de un manotazo la cerró, impidiéndole la huída. Tonks le odió en ese instante. Le percibía detrás de ella y quería volverse para darle un puñetazo o un pisotón (seguramente así lograba hacerle más daño) pero se sentía tan herida que no podía reprimir las ganas de llorar. Y lo último que quería en ese momento era que él la viera así.

—Dora —murmuró él —Lo siento, no… no quería decir eso.

—Deja que me vaya, Charlie —ordenó con voz amenazadora (bueno, el temblor delator de las lágrimas no era muy amenazador, pero ella se esforzaba, ¿vale?).

—Dora, por favor, mírame.

Hubiera pagado por no tener que hacerlo, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para rehuirle. Así que cuadró los hombros, se sorbió la nariz y pestañeando con fuerza, se volvió hacia Charlie y enfrentó su mirada.

No debió hacerlo. Al mirarle a los ojos sintió como si le hubieran dando una patada en el estomago. Parecían tan cálidos y al mismo tiempo tan atormentados que se sintió mareada.

—Lo siento —repitió él —Lo que dije fue una estupidez. No hay nada malo en que me gustes, es sólo que… me cuesta asimilarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Masculló ella sin dejarse ablandar —¿Y por qué te resulta tan difícil asimilarlo?

—Dora, siempre has sido como una hermana para mí. Nunca pensé que podría verte de otra manera y, bueno, ha sido un shock. Primero descubro que estoy celoso de ese tal Thane y después te beso como si…ya sabes.

—Sigo sin ver nada malo en que te pongas celoso y me beses. Especialmente en lo segundo —apuntilló ella.

(Bueno, no esperarás que siguiera enfadada después de lo que Charlie acababa de decirle).

Él sonrió brevemente, un destello de dientes blancos entre montones de tenues pecas. A Tonks le pareció que todo se relajaba en esa habitación: él, ella, el ambiente. Hasta los tapices y cuadros de las paredes. El mundo entero se atrevía a volver a respirar después de esa sonrisa.

—Tenías razón, soy un idiota —admitió él.

El primer paso era admitirlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella —¿Necesitas más tiempo para asimilarlo? Y si es así, ¿podrías darme otro beso para la espera?

La sonrisa de Charlie se hizo aún más amplía. Se inclinó sobre Tonks (ella contuvo el aliento) y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, rozándole la punta de la nariz con la suya.

—No vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Ella no se sentía muy capacitada para seguir manteniendo una conversación con Charlie respirando sobre su boca y rodeándole la cintura con las manos como estaba haciéndolo en ese mismo instante.

—Nunca.

Y como si eso fuera todo lo que Charlie necesitaba, se inclinó un poco más y la besó.

Porque la vida a veces puede ser como una de esas películas americanas en las que parece que llega el fin del mundo (alienígenas, meteoritos, cataclismos, bombas nucleares, amores no correspondidos), pero cuando ya no queda esperanza, cuando estás preparando los pañuelos y la tarrina de helado, los héroes salvan el día.

Lo sé, no pasa muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede… cuando sucede el mundo tiembla y se vuelve un lugar mejor.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo. Más de ocho mil palabras, de las cuales el 90% eran tonterías y las otras intentos. Llevo tanto tanto tiempo peleándome con este fic (más de dos semanas, pero empezarlo, lo empecé hace MESES) que en la parte final ya no estoy segura ni de lo que he escrito. Por lo menos me lo he pasado bien, cosa inevitable cuando escribo sobre este par. ¡Y le logrado escribir algo mediamente largo de Harry Potter por primera vez en milenios!

Así que ya sabéis, se aceptan verduras en distintos grados de descomposición, gatitos, harapos... pero dadme vuestra opinión, ¿ok? Miri, ojalá se parezca un poco a lo que esperabas.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Perdón por spammearos con las alertas. He tenido bastantes problemas para subir el fic.


End file.
